my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Rockwell
Archie was born into a loving family with his younger brother Jaime and parents Griffin and Jenna. Archie's parents were family friends with the Murakami's, who they lived with for the first few years of Archie's life. The family then opened a public house in Willow Creek. Archie's parents were the perfect couple, with the perfect family. When he grew up, Archie met Sofia Bjergsen, who took a liking to him. The duo became a couple and Sofia's older sister Elsa seemed overprotective. Sofia then discovered she was pregnant and so she married Archie. Not long after the wedding, Sofia gave birth to Evelyn. Archie discovered he had a half-sister when it was revealed that his saint-like father, Griffin had had an affair with one of his inmates years earlier. And so, his mother had revenge affair with celebrity Dirk Dreamer and gave birth to Bobby Dreamer. She also slept with the butler, Ayaan Datta, and gave birth to Johan Rockwell. Archie, Sofia and Evelyn continued to live with Archie's family for many years. This made Evelyn crave adventure and the unknown. And so, when Sue Rockwell left for a dangerous mission in StrangerVille, Evelyn insisted on accompanying her, much to Archie and Sofia's dismay. Months later, they got word that Evelyn had tragically died in StrangerVille from chronic fatigue. This put a huge impact on Archie and Sofia. Archie grew depressed and angry at Sue, who had remained in StrangerVille unable to face the consequences. Years later, Archie and Sofia's marriage was on the verge of destruction, so they decided to have another daughter in hopes of fixing their relationship. Sofia gave birth to Lisa, but the marriage remained unfixable, so the two decided to divorce. Sofia took Lisa and moved in with her sister. Archie became very depressed. Manipulative businessman Richard Whitman swindled the Rockwells out of the pub and stole the business away from Griffin, who later died. The Rockwells were thrown out onto the street, jumping from home to home for a while. Archie and Jaime then decided to take their families to Sulani, an island resort, where they could live peacefully. They took Griffin's ashes and settled down there. Archie had managed to deal with his grief, but was furious to learn that his aunt Sue was also living in Sulani. Sue tried to make amends with the family but was shut out by an unforgiving Archie. Lisa decided to run away from her mother and move to Sulani with her paternal relatives. It was then revealed that Lisa was pregnant. Archie began to accept the news and they all agreed not to tell the mystery father. When Lisa gave birth to Bruce Rockwell, the father, Jaxon Goth-Ward discovered the truth and demanded to see his daughter, but eventually gave up. Archie slept with a much younger Felicia Myres, who surprisingly fell pregnant with Archie's third daughter, Julia. Archie then found out he was dying, but didn't tell his family. He forgave Sue and said goodbye to Sofia, the love of his life, and later died in his family home in Sulani, surrounded by loved ones.